Una vida feliz
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: Sin duda hay cosas que cambian, que mejoran y otras, otras que siguen igual al pasar los años... [[¡Happy AoKaga Day!]]


**¡Happy AoKa Day!**

Otro fic fuera de lo común de mí para el fandom, salido de una imagen compartida en un grupo AoKa y por la cual empecé a imaginar y darle forma a la historia que a continuación van a leer.

También quiero agradecerle a mi querida Dashi, amiga y cómplice, por prestarme a su pequeño peliazul para esta historia. ¡Realmente espero que te guste lo que ha resultado!

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece...**

 **Aomine Ryo tampoco, el muchachote sólo me fue prestado por Dashi Schwarzung**

* * *

 **"Una vida feliz".**

Era un poco más de medio día, apresuraba el paso para llegar a tiempo a su destino. Se había entretenido demás en la estación de bomberos de la ciudad, estación en la que por bastante tiempo desempeñó el puesto de capitán.

Hoy con casi 60 años, ya se puede dar el gusto de pasar el tiempo con su esposo. Esposo por el cual apura el paso y así poder llegar a tiempo para alimentarlo. Si alimentar a la pantera que lo enamoró hace más de 40 años. Sonríe sincero y alegre, con las arrugas marcándose en su rostro que apesar de la edad sigue reluciente.

Va rememorando su vida con cada paso que lo acerca a su hogar, Seirin y sus compañeros, los torneos, las victorias, los asombrosos jugadores que conoció en el proceso, la Generación de los Milagros, con quien todavia se reúnen de vez en cuando. El engreído y petulante as de Touo, que termino enamoradonlo y después volviéndose su esposo.

La academia de policía para el moreno, la estación de bomberos para él, las arduas horas del trabajo, algunos accidentes, el estrés, las peleas y...

Abrió la puerta, entrando a su recibidor y una cabellera azul fue lo que su todavia joven vista, observó.

-Grrr, padre roba hijos... Hijos roba padre... - escucho como la persona a unos metros suyo murmuraba bajo algo que ya era muy común en su familia, no pudo evitar reír causando de paso que esta volteara sobre si mismo para mirarle.

-¡Papá! Por fin llegas, creí que tendría que ir a buscarte... - el joven de cabellera azul y ojos rubíes como los suyos se acercó hacia él, para luego darle un abrazo.

-Me entretuve un poco con los chicos de la estación. No avisaste que vendrías, si no me hubiera apresurado o no hubiera salido... - el pelirrojo miraba con cariño a su ya no tan pequeño hijo. - ¿Y los niños? ¿Y tu padre? - lo miro curioso, recibiendo un puchero como respuesta.

-¡Ryooo, tus hijos son muy lentos no le pueden ganar a un viejo! - una voz que se mantenía burlona apesar del tiempo, una voz muy conocida para ellos se dejó escuchar desde el patio trasero de su hogar.

-¡Abuelo estás haciendo trampa! - se escucharon dos vocecitas a coro. -¡No juegas limpio como abuelito! - las risas de los niños se mezclaron con el bote del balón. Las intenciones de los pequeños se escucharon enseguida.

-¡Oi, como se atreven malcriados! ¡Nunca he hecho trampa y soy muchísimo mejor que su "a-bue-li-to"! - las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, padre e hijo desde la sala voltearon los ojos cansinos, sin duda Aomine Daiki apesar de la edad nunca cambiaría pero bueno, para eso estaba Aomine Taiga, para callarle la boca cada determinado tiempo.

-"El único que puede vencerme soy yo mismo" - salió por la puerta trasera donde su esposo y nietos, sonrieron al verle...

-¡Abuelito! - los pequeños corrieron hacia Taiga quien enseguida se agachó para estar a su altura y abrazarlos.

-¿Qué les parece aplastar a su abuelo el día de hoy, como la última vez? - les hablo a sus nietos sin desviar la mirada de su moreno esposo. Los niños sonrieron de la misma forma que el pelirrojo hacía.

Si alguien le preguntara a Aomine cuál es su paisaje favorito sería el ver repetida esa sonrisa en su esposo y en sus nietos.

-Pelirrojos debiluchos, los aplastare a los t... - se detuvo al observar a Taiga señalándole con la cabeza a la quinta persona que se mantenía en el marco de la puerta observándolos sonriente pero con una mirada de querer jugar también pero muy fiel al gen Aomine, no lo reconocería tan fácil. -Los aplastaremos, su padre y yo lo haremos. - Ryo dio respingo al escuchar eso, sonrió mientras se acercaba a su padre que extendía su brazo para pasarlo sobre sus hombros.

-Les enseñaré lo que aprendí de sus abuelos... - amplio su sonrisa, imitando la de su padre y mirando a sus hijos que se habían plantado a los lados de su pelirrojo abuelo.

Después del enfrentamiento familiar en equipos, en el cual padre e hijo derrotaron a abuelo y nietos. Ryo hacia que sus hijos se lavaran las manos para así, sentarse a comer alguna de los deliciosos platillos que su padre preparaba, se alegraba haberle heredado ese dote o él y su familia morirían de hambre, como comúnmente le pasaba a su otro progenitor si Taiga no estaba a su lado...

O peor aún, si este se negaba a cocinar después de alguna suya pero bueno, al final esto siempre se arreglaba por la paz.

Aomine se acercó furtivo a su esposo mientras terminaba de cocinar, lo abrazo rodeando su cintura en el acto. Apoyo su cabeza en el espacio entre su hombro y cuello. Al pelirrojo le pareció retroceder en el tiempo, siempre le pasaba cuando el moreno hacia ese gesto.

-Ni se te ocurra robar carne, ya voy a terminar... -

-No pensaba hacerlo. - "¡Mentira, siempre lo haces!" pensó el pelirrojo ante esto. Y justamente en ese momento el moreno hizo lo que no iba a hacer. Tomó un pedazo de carne que Taiga iba colocando en un plato apenas, el pelirrojo giro hacia su esposo que se escabullía en el acto hasta que se detuvo de repente y se encorvo un poco...

-Daiki, ¿qué pasa? - se acerco un poco cauto donde su pareja. Este lo miro de reojo con el ceño fruncido y con la carne todavia en su boca.

-Mi espalda... Me di un tirón. - Taiga no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada burlona al moreno.

-Jajaja, eso te pasa por creerte joven aún, ¿necesitas que Midorima te vuelva a sermonear? - ya frente a Aomine que no lo miraba a los ojos, le besó su mejilla.

El moreno lo observó sonreír de esa forma que tanto amaba que no resistió besarlo en los labios... Fue corto pero lleno de amor, como cada uno de los besos que se han dado en todos los años compartidos.

-¡Ya, ya! Ve con tu hijo y tus nietos viejito, no te sobre esfuerces en el trayecto. - se separó riendo, volviendo a su labor.

-¡Tch, Bakagami! - lo escucho murmurar mientras se alejaba.

Sin duda hay cosas que cambian, que mejoran y otras, otras que siguen igual al pasar los años...

Sin duda, había tomado la mejor opción al unir su vida a ese Ahomine que tanto amaba y quien le dio el mejor regalo que podía pedir: una vida feliz.


End file.
